


A Cat-astrophic day

by Sessi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, My first fic, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romace, Sexual Content, Smut, all of the love square, it's worth the wait, ladrien, sex happens, sin sin sin, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessi/pseuds/Sessi
Summary: NOTE: Explicit happens after Chapter 4!!! The first chapters are basically plot...Unfortunately Chat Noir got hit by an Akuma. His biggest fear will now hunt him down.He's afraid to be left alone and Ladybug/Marinette are the only ones he trusts - they have to show him how important he is to them with all they got!(Believe me - They will show him)





	1. A Cat-astrophic day

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuust a lot of plot.....
> 
> BTW not a native speaker so please be nice to me...
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos / Comments appreciated!

The alarm went off and the first thing Marinette saw was Tikki trying to wake her up. „It’s already 9am. Com’ on girl, you can’ be late everyday!“ The sudden clarity hit her like a lightning. Marinette got up immediately and ran to her closet to grab anything within her reach. „Tikki why didn’t you wake me up earlier!“, Marinette screamed on her way to the bathroom downstairs. Tikki groaned and floated in her chosen’s bag. 

She had tried to wake her up for hours but somehow it was impossible to get to that girl when she was sleeping. It was a beautiful sunny day outside but neither Marinette nor Tikki were able to enjoy it after all. 

Marinette rushed downstairs as fast as she could as she met her mother on her way to the door. „Marinette, don’t you think you will need your books or something like that. I know you’re late for school honey but you will make it even worse when you have nothing with you“ she said to her jumpy daughter. Marinette turned around in one step and got back in her room in no time. She grabbed her belongings and finally made her way to school. 

„I thought you forgot me as I heard you running downstairs without me“ Tikki complained to Marinette as she hurried over the busy streets of Paris on her well known way to school. „I’m sorry Tikki but somehow I was distracted. I know this is no excuse but I feel like this the whole week. I can’t make a clear thought without getting pulled away to something else..“. „And who is this someONE else?“ Tikki said in a soft voice. „Ahh..!??!“ was the only thing she got as response. 

The kwami knew exactly what or better who was distracting Marinette since she was by her side all the time. It was on a Monday as Adrien was announcing he was going to study abroad as soon as he finished school.

Of course Marinette understood that the boy she adored wanted his own life not longer directed by his heartless father but with Adrien being hours away, maybe even continents, Marinette knew it was impossible for her, more than ever, to be together with her crush. This truth was already dropping her mood not to mention the scolding she would get from the teachers for being late, again…

__________

 

It was a normal start for Adrien as he got out of bed that day. Somehow he had a feeling today was going to be great but he knew that luck was never in the favor of a black cat like him.  
Adrien was going to his bathroom as everyday as something caught his attention in the edge of his eyes. He went to the large window front of his room as something moved outside of the house. He opened his window to look what exactly got his attention in first place as he heard a suppressed >meow< outside of the mansion. 

It was a young white cat with a small heart-shaped spot on its back. „Hey my fellow kitten“, Adrien said as the white ball of fur hopped inside and made its way towards Adrien’s bed.  
„Are you kidding me? It’s hard enough to watch your ass without additional kitties around!“, Plagg flew out of his little hiding place where he was sleeping during the night. 

As Adrien got his kwami, Plagg was sleeping in his bed next to him but over the years Adrien decided he rather sleeps alone in his over-dimensional huge bed than to smell like cheese the whole day. 

„Oh come on Plagg. As you would care that much“, Adrien sighted as he got to the cat on his bed. The white feline was already comfortable laying on his pillow as he reached out to pet the little intruder. A loud purr escaped the cat and it snuggled on Adrien’s lap. „Hey, don’t think you can ignore me like this. As much as I like you caring about smaller animals - the only thing you should care right now is….“,  
„My responsibility as a miraculous owner I know Plagg. But little Marshmallow looks so lonely and hungry and … just look at his face“. Adrien lifted Marshmallow right in front of his kwamis face. He never had a pet and although Plagg was similar to something like a cat, he knew the kwami was more than that, a friend, a savior, a godlike little creature that was living over hundred years on this planet and give his chosen ones remarkable powers… Everything but not something as normal as having a pet like an ordinary kid. 

„First of all: Marshmallow? What kind of name is that?! And second: Don’t interrupt me like that kid! I was going to say >The only thing you should care right now is that I’m hungry and by the way, if you think your responsibility is to be a hero - you should more than ever feed me!“ 

It was completely useless to discuss something like his suppressed childhood wishes with Plagg, especially when he was hungry. God, how could something so little has an attitude like that. „The cat is going to stay and this is my last word!“, Adrien got up from his bed and gave his little fellow a look, clearly saying the cat was going to stay. 

Suddenly Nathalie rushed through the door of his room without even considering his privacy. „Adrien! You’re going to be late to school. Are you sick or what else would be a reasonable cause for you to not attending your breakfast as…“ With the loud noise of the door the little cat rushed under Adrien’s bed and hid under the glare of the assistant. 

„Adrien, I really hope that this was not what I think“, Nathalie said after a short pause to scratch her forehead. „Please Nathalie, you know I always wanted a pet and since this cute little thing has nowhere else to go I thought maybe I can keep Marshmallow. You know.. I..I will look after him I promise. Please don’t tell him!“ Adrien was not going to say >Don’t tell my FATHER< cause he thought Gabriel Agreste lost this title years ago. So every time he had to mention him, it was a simple HE.  
„I’m sorry Adrien but you know what your father thinks of animals in his house..“ clearly nobody else had a problem of calling his begetter a FATHER, Adrien thought as Nathalie called the gorilla to get rid off the problem after dumping the -Senior-, as Adrien was in his last class, at school. 

The limousine Adrien was sitting in was as quiet as always. This was the only time nobody wanted something from him. 

Of course the car would always bring him to a location he had to attend, if he was comfortable with that or not but at least he had a couple of minutes to his own. 

He had to admit that his time as Chat was, of course, the best free time not even comparable to this but Chat was not exactly Adrien and for Adrien that was better than nothing. It was Chat and his free time and not Adrien’s. So he had to stick to the short trips within this car as his only >Adrien free time

He sighted as he got out of the vehicle. His feeling that he had in the morning was gone. „As I thought..“ Adrien whispered to himself. „A cat like me will never have a great day simply because the universe thinks I would deserve it.“ he sighted.

„Oh come on kid“, Plagg whispered in his chest pocket. „You can’t demand the universe or whatever to create the perfect day for you simply because you want it. Get yourself together and be happy about what you have. You’re in school, have friends and the best of all -of course- you have me so shut up and bring me cheese, I’m already starving!“  
„You just had some at home… but thanks for your cheering words“. Plagg was right. He knew if he wanted something he had to work for it, at least that was something his so called ‚father‘ had taught him. And of course he had friends, one of them was just greeting him at the entrance of the school. Nino waved in his direction and they went together towards class.   
Maybe this day wouldn’t suck as much as he thought. 

__________

 

Marinette didn’t have the courage to look at the time as she was approaching her class. Slowly she opened the door and looked straight to the second row on the right side of the room. Alya, praise god for that friend of her, met her eyes and gestured her when it was safe to sneak in.

It was hard to open the door without breaking the silence with a squeak cause that would definitely destroy her plan to escape the attention of the teacher. She made it to the first row without recognition and crawled slowly up the stairs to reach her place next to Alya. Inches away she felt safe enough crawling faster to reach her seat without being noticed from the teacher. She stood up sat down and sighted to the relief not being caught. 

„Ms. Bustier, are there any new school rules I don’t know which make it possible to arrive hours late without any consequences? Because, for example Marinette is, not that I’m counting, the third time this week late at class. I just think as a class prez. it should be her responsibility to be a role model for pupils like me who are very easily to be influenced!“ it was Chloe who gave this speech to Ms. Bustier. Of course.

Ms. Bustier turned around the second Chloe began her monolog. „Chloe is right, Marinette. You actually have a special responsibility in this class, which make it even worse and I can’t stand your delays any longer. Your behavior is not that of a class prez. therefore you don’t have this position any longer.“ Marinette was shocked at the words from the teacher. Not only her.   
The whole class stood up to defend the blue haired girl. There where shouts like „But we voted for her“ and „There are more important things than punctuality“ and also a huge shout from someone in the last row „Chloe shut up!!“.

Ms. Bustier got even angrier at the response the class gave her.   
„Please, I’m really sorry Ms. Bustier. I promise this is the last time. I promise I will improve my punctuality and ….“ Marinette tried to explain herself as she got interrupted by her teacher. „No! Enough is enough. I don’t want excuses. Please go and see the principal, let’s see what he has to say to such irresponsible behavior. Chloe will fill in for you as long as it has to be. We will see if this helps you to reconsider your priorities.“ 

Marinette couldn’t believe what she just heard. When someone knew about priorities it was her, well not her in the civilian form. It was Ladybug, who of course was herself, so she had to manage a double life and she was very clear about that topic. Ironically the person who is only interested in herself should represent her? 

Alya was shaking next to her. Marinette was glad that her brown haired friend hadn’t slapped anyone till now as she knew the temper of that girl was nothing to play with. In the very moment Alya was about to jump from her seat, Marinette laid her hand on hers and squeezed it slightly. „It’s ok Alya, we will figure something out later. Just don’t get us both to the principal.“   
„Whatever you say girl but believe me when I say that this bitch will suffer as soon as I get her“, Alya whispered to Marinette. 

„Marinette please hurry. I won’t waste any more time on this topic and I don’t think you need an escort to the principal’s office, do you?“ „No Ms. Bustier, I’m on my way“, the girl got up from her seat and headed to the door. As she stepped out she looked back and realized that the whole class was supporting her. All her classmates had sympathy, anger or encouragement on their face. All of them except for Chloe and Sabrina.   
She turned around not without a last glance to Adrien who gave her a loving smile. As she walked through the empty hallways a familiar voice was in hear ears.


	2. Bye bye little kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moooooore plot

What was wrong with his childhood friend.   
Adrien knew Chloe was not that kind of girl with a good-natured personality but the way she was treating his friend Marinette was devastated. He had to talk to that blonde dragon before the whole class would chase her and beat her up after school. 

Although, he thought maybe that would teach her a lesson, maybe it would prevent others to be akumatized? Really sometimes he was convinced she was hired by Hawkmoth so he would never run out of possible victims.. No! Of course she was bad but not Hawkmoth bad.   
She just needed a lesson about how to treat people and he was going to give it to her, preferable with words before the mob full of pissed classmates could. He was not sure if they would stick to just words. 

As Marinette left the room all he could do was to give her an encouraging smile. He knew she was not that kind of person who would get easily akumatized but ‚Better safe than sorry‘. 

What would Ladybug say if he could have prevented an attack and didn’t do it? Before he could scold Chloe for her misbehavior he had to ensure Marinette would get over it, preferable not by destroying half of the city. Although nearly all of his classmates, friends and even VIPs he knew where once akumatized and he had no problem fighting them, he knew Marinette would first: be not that easy to defeat, as her natural self was quick with analyzing a situation and under Hawkmoths influence that would clearly be problem, maybe even for Ladybug and second and more important one: he couldn’t imagine fighting that small, shy, lovely girl he knew, without any remorse.   
He was lost in his thoughts as seconds later an all so familiar and alarming sound made its way through the class room. 

All his class mates stood up and left the building. Of course there was slightly panic in some faces but most of the citizens of Paris were used to Akuma attacks. They had places to go and wait till the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of the problem. 

All of them knew were to go and so knew Adrien. But in contrast to all the others, his place was right at the danger zone. This was kind of his job to do but he was really pissed that somehow it seems that exactly that happened what he had imaged in his head moments before. 

He rushed to the boys restroom as soon as he could and dragged Plagg out of his pocket. „Plagg, claws out!“ Adrien shouted as the kwami was about to complain that he was interrupted during his sleep. Chat Noir was on his way. Although he felt all his strength which was provided by his god-like creature, he had to remind him that whoever was akumatized was his enemy even if it was his friend Marinette. Just minutes later he got to the akumatized person. 

A great relief overwhelmed him as he saw a big man with a giant bird cage in his hands. That was definitely not Marinette. „Where are you?! Come to me you useless creatures, I’m going to end your pathetic lives.“ the Akuma victim screamed as he searched the whole park near the hotel which Chloes father owned. At least this time Chloe was not the cause of the Akuma Adrien thought as Chloe was with him in class just moments before. 

„Nice to see you, Chaton“ next to him was suddenly the one and only Ladybug. Her yoyo still wrapped around a limb she hung upside down from the tree. The first thing Chat thought was how incredible suggestive it was to just copy one of the films he saw lately and kiss her in this position. But that was not the time to kiss his Lady, maybe later.. „Nice to see you too, my Lady“ Chat Noir bow in front of her as she released her yoyo from its position and suddenly stood on his right side. 

„Do you know what he is searching for? As the Akuma is clearly in this cage“ Chat noticed.  
„Unfortunately I think he hunts cats, so please watch out Chat. You are always so careless and our enemy will clearly not be amused to see a kitten like you.“   
„My Lady don’t be afraid. Everyone is happy to see cute kitten like me. And about the other thing, >Careful< is my second name“. 

They got interrupted by the Akuma as he lifted a bench and found a black cat beneath it. „I knew such a useless creature like you would hide from me. When someone like me is facing you and not a defenseless little bird like ‚Figaro‘…. Figaro!!! he was my one and only. A bird, beautiful like the sun in spring and such a bastard like you killed him! I’m going to exterminate all of you till little birds like my deceased Figaro can live in a world without beasts as you are. I am Mockingbird and I won’t allow anyone to ‚mock‘ my little feathered friends any longer!“ Mockingbird screamed and before Ladybug and Chat Noir could react he blew through the bird cage and a beam made of feathers hit the black cat. 

Suddenly the cat was surrounded with huge shoes all over her. The shoes hit on the ground, left a print and made a noise like they weighted tons. The cat fled as fast as she could haunted by giant men sneakers. 

„So your biggest fear is to be trampled down? How pathetic!“ Mockingbird said as he watched the frightened cat running for her life. With pleasure in his eyes he suddenly spotted another cat which hid under a car. He was about to get to the feline as a certain bug got in his way. „Stop it Mockingbird, we can’t tolerate your behavior!“ 

„Not exactly what I was about to say but good enough. I’m sorry one of my feline friends killed your Figaro but you can’t wipe out a species because one of them got hungry!“ Chat Noir shouted at him.  
Mockingbird turned in his direction and smiled. „Ah another one! Come here kitty and meet your biggest fears!“ Mockingbird shouted and blew trough his cage to launch another feathered beam in Chats direction. He ducked away from the attack and got back on his feet, not without releasing a big sneeze. „Feathers… why always feathers? I think Hawkmoth likes to hear me sneeze. By the way: Mockingbird, really? I thought I was the one with the bad puns!“ Chat complained. 

„I don’t think that your sneezes are what Hawkmoth is looking for but don’t worry I can assure you, you are the unchallenged king of bad puns“ Ladybug said as her partner jumped to her side.   
„I’m flattered my Lady“ Chat said to Ladybug as he raised his voice to speak to Mockingbird. „You have no chance defeating us. We are a great team and fought Akumas way more powerful than you. Cats are not bad, at least not all of them. We are cute and soft and we are everyones favorite animal so just give up or this will get dirty!“ 

__________

 

„To be honest, I like hamsters“ Ladybug whispered after Chat Noirs speech. „You are mocking me right?“ Chat said as he looked to his partner with wide eyes.   
„Enough! You are wasting my time!“ the akumatized person shouted as he launched another beam towards Chat Noir.   
Suddenly a lot of things happened in such a short period of time.   
Ladybug had her problems with seeing all the details. The cat which was hiding under the car suddenly jumped towards Mockingbird. Ladybug had the feeling that that white kitten tried to protect Chat Noir. It was weird. The small fur ball was scratching Mockingbirds face as he tried to get rid of the cat. Chat Noir froze at the sight of the cat. Finally Mockingbird grabbed the cat from his face and threw it to the ground. A beam from his bird cage hit the cat and a giant dog appeared which tried to tear the cat apart. The white cat meowed from the pain and tried to run away to find a safe place to hide. The moment it got her paws, on the streets, a car emerged on the road and hit the cat fatal. The dog faded away as the small creatures body laid on the ground and Ladybug noticed the cat was not all white. It had a litte heart-shaped spot on its back.

Chat ran as fast as he could towards Mockingbird. He screamed the familiar words to activate his miraculous-power. Ladybug found nothing that was worth to be destructed as a sudden clarity hit her. „NOO!!“ Ladybug screamed as she tried to prevent her partner from something terrible. But she was too late. Chat screamed something like ‚That is for Marshmallow‘ but she couldn't be sure as she tried to safe Chat Noir/Mockingbird from what was going to happen. In the last second Mockingbird blew trough his cage as Chat hit him with his cataclysm. 

It was over before Ladybug was able to do anything that could have prevented the following chaos. In front of her were a bleeding person, an unconscious Chat Noir and a black butterfly which was trying to escape. She tried to calm herself and be the heroic person she used to be. First the Akuma, she purified the small animal which was abused by Hawkmoth, she opened her yoyo to call an ambulance and finally leaped herself to her wounded Chaton. 

She didn’t care what was going to happen with the Akuma victim. There where enough people that could care about him, she called for help and that was all she could do in that moment. 

She lifted Chat Noir in her arms and carried him away.


	3. Chat-ting over fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot

Chat was still unconscious when Ladybug finally arrived at her chosen destination. She didn’t know where to go, so she decided it was the best for both of them to rest on a familiar building. Notre Dame - a place both liked and had wonderful memories of deep conversations which happened when one of the duo wasn’t really ready to head home after patrol - of course most of the time it was Chat who wanted to stay.

But now everything had changed. She wasn’t at one of Paris most famous sights to enjoy the outlook, no she was there because she had nowhere else to go. 

„Chat please wake up“ she cried in his ear as she laid her head on his chest to hear him breathing. She sat on the ground his head on her lap as the tears started to drop on Chat Noirs face. Ladybug swung him in a steady rhythm in an effort to help him wake up and to control her unsteady breathing. She never felt as hopeless as this in her whole life. What are her options?, she thought to herself.

A quiet beep pulled her out of her thoughts. His transformation was about to wear off within the next minutes. In contrast to her, he had used his miraculous during the fight. She wasn’t ready to know his identity although it was clearly no option to leave him on his own after what happened. Again she tried to wake him up as his face was already wet from all her tears. 

„Chat, please wake up! Don’t leave me alone in this. Paris needs you… I..I need you!“

 

__________

 

„Mum?“ Adrien looked at his mother.   
He was standing behind her back as he tried to touch her and draw her attention to him. „Mommy!“ he winced once again as there was no reaction from her. He tried to make a step towards her as his dad, Gabriel Agreste, was suddenly on his side. With his dad’s hand on his shoulder he wasn’t able to move.   
He looked at his father and cried „Dad, what is wrong with mum? Why isn’t she responding?“ with this words in the air his mother began to walk towards emptiness. She was already so far away it would be hard for Adrien to catch up with her. 

He had to try it, run after her to ask her all the questions that were on his mind. Questions he wasn’t able to ask anyone in years. But he couldn’t move. The weight of his fathers arm was heavier than even imaginable and so he tried to push his arm away, tried to catch his mother, draw her attention, even a simple smile, a small gesture towards him would be enough to make him happy. 

Nothing. That’s what he got. His mother had already faded away in the darkness of wherever he was and all he could think of was why his father had stopped him to go after her. He was ready, he would finally be able to face this person that was next to him and cut all these ties that are around him. He looked to the spot where his father stood moments ago, but he was gone.   
He was alone.  
Alone at a place he didn’t belong to. Left behind from his mother and abandoned from his father. He laid down and cried, his face already wet as if he was already doing this for hours.

His view blurred as a somehow purple wafer-thin figure caressed his head. He tried to see something but his eyes were unable to concentrate on anything except for the tears that fell on the ground. The shape of the girl, he couldn’t be sure it was a girl as he was unable to see but something inside of him was convinced he was right, shifted and bend down to his ear. „I need you…“ she whispered as a sudden pain dragged him out from this numb place.

He blinked and his brain tried to recreate whatever just happened.

 

__________

 

„Oh Chat, finally“ Ladybug said as she recognized small movements from his side.   
He opened his eyes as the beeping increased now more demanding for recognition. „Chat are you alright? What happened, did Mockingbird hurt you? And why where you attacking an Akuma victim with your cataclysm? You know that’s dangerous and .. and.. ohh Chat!“ Ladybug lifted him up so she could hug him with all she got. 

Chat shook his head seemingly as confused as she felt. „Chat I know this is difficult for you but your transformation is about to wear off. I’m sorry but I can’t stay any longer… Do you need anything or is there something I can do for you?“ He just shook his head. „Chat are you sure you don’t need anything?“ He nodded slightly. „O..Ok.. I will leave than. But please be careful. You were unconscious quite a time. Maybe you should see a doctor or something like that when you are back in your civilian form.“ 

Another nod came from the cat. „G..Good I will leave but please promise me to seek help if you feel weird. And please do me one favor…“ Chat raised his head up just a little bit to look Ladybug in her eyes. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek „Promise me you never scare me like that ever again!“ She looked him deep in his green eyes as a hint of a smile touched his mouth. 

She turned around hopped of the building, gladly in time as the last beep went off of his ring and Adrien was all alone, as always.


	4. Chat’s Mew-sery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter until shit gets real :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos, I wanted to upload it as soon as possible..
> 
> Still not a native.

As Marinette arrived at home, she felt sad. Chat looked bad after the fight and there was nothing she could do to help him. Of course it would be much easier for them if they knew their civilian form but that was something Marinette was too afraid of.   
She was Marinette, just Marinette, a shy and clumsy girl with a fable for designs. Maybe it was a good idea they didn’t know each others secret identity. 

But what if Chat was hurt badly and he just made that smile up to her? Did she leave too early? Was this a mistake? Was it even worth to keep their alter egos a secret if one of them was in real danger? These thoughts kept her up all night. Tikki tried to calm her: „Chat’s gonna be alright, just give him some time and he’s the old one. If there would be a serious problem he would tell you, I’m sure about that.“ 

Marinette tried to convince herself to believe Tikki but her mind went crazy over the thought that Chat Noir needed her and she was not there for him.

 

__________

 

Adrien looked towards the sky which was already dark. It was still hard to remember what happened and why he felt so miserable. It had to be hours since Ladybug had left him alone as his transformation ended.

He couldn’t move. He had tried several times but it was impossible. Somehow his body was totally fine but his mind felt shredded. What was this feeling which kept him down? It was awful just to think about it. So he laid there alone and closed his eyes to forget…. forget what he had to do, forget what happened, forget who he was….

He opened his eyes again as he felt a soft touch on his cheek. Plagg was floating next to his face and looked concerned. „Adrien are you ok? You look tremendously awful, more than ever…“ Plagg tried to force a smile towards him. Adrien thought about his kwami’s words. 

So he looked awful to him? Was the whole world against him? Was there nobody who would tell him he looked good?   
He didn’t mean someone at another photo shoot who tried to give him directions for poses or fangirls that would scream at him. He wanted someone to tell him he looked good, like a mom would say it to a child - like everything was going to be ok and there was nothing to worry about… he shrugged at this thought.

There was nobody in his life who would ever say something like that to him. Nobody.

He was about to fell once more in these depressed thoughts as Plagg poked in his cheek. „Please Adrien! You have to get up.“ Plagg reached out for his hand and lifted it from the ground. Of course he couldn’t lift his chosen completely but it was a start. „Come on it’s late and you had to be home hours ago. I can’t stand being grounded and trapped with you again.“ 

Adrien stood up slowly without another word. „It looks like it will start to rain any minute. Say the words and you will be home in no time“ Plagg said as he had recharged completely during the time Adrien wasn’t responsive. 

 

Adrien didn’t mind what Plagg had to say. He trotted to the exit on the roof which lead to the stairs downwards. He wouldn’t transform in Chat. Not now, maybe never again. 

As he finally was off the roof and on his way home, the rain began to fall. 

…

 

__________

 

Marinette was still unsure about the current situation. It had been days since she saw Chat Noir the last time. There was clearly something wrong. If she would have been faster to stop Chat, faster to prevent him from being struck by Mockingbird… How could she ever live with herself knowing his current situation was all her fault.   
He would gladly die for her and she wasn’t even able to protect him from that akuma although she knew he especially aimed for cats. 

Usually Chat never skipped an opportunity to be with Ladybug. After every fight he tried to make her stay just a little longer. Every patrol was more of a date for him than anything else. So she knew it must be something up with him as on the last patrols she was all on her own. 

She sighted. There wasn’t a chance to contact him if he wasn’t transformed to his superhero persona. She laid in her bed and cried. This wasn’t the first time she did this. 

Tikki, who was next to her petted her head. „I know you feel horrible but it wasn’t your fault Marinette“ the kwami tried to comfort her. „I’m worried myself but we have to believe he’s fine as long as we don’t know anything else. Maybe he’s just exhausted and doesn’t want to bother you. Just give him some more time“ even the kwami didn’t believe the words she said. Tikki was more than concerned over Chats condition but it wouldn’t help anyone if both heroes were incapable of protecting Paris.

…

It was almost a week later as Marinette tried to be her normal self again. She didn’t knew anything about Chats wellbeing but she tried to convince herself Tikki was right even tough every day without any sign from her partner drove her more insane.   
It was days ago she found a newspaper with the story behind the last Akuma. 

Mr. Ornit was a well known scientist exploring rare species. He was rewarded with a zoologic price for his work just a day before that Akuma incident - that was also the reason he stayed at the Bourgeois hotel. His biggest treasure was his so called ‚Figaro‘ a very special bird from south Africa. Seemingly it was his only partner during his long exploration trips and he felt devastated as a hungry cat got his little fellow near the hotel.

Well it was hard to blame the man over what happened. Her partner was also gone at the moment, of course not dead but still unreachable and she couldn’t even imagine the pain of loosing his partner forever. In conclusion it WAS all her fault. 

School did nothing to distract her from the pain. The boy she sat behind usually didn’t skip school for more than two days. She hadn’t seen her crush in almost two weeks and Marinette began to worry. Why had the two boys she cared the most suddenly decided to avoid her? Of course she knew Chat wouldn’t stay away if there wasn’t something wrong with him and she had no right to spy over Adrien but this coincidence made her stomach spastic. 

At the end of school she couldn’t stand another breakdown over the whole situation alone in her room. After she waved Alya goodbye Marinette decided to take another route home so she had time to reconsider her situation and escape from her dark thoughts. 

Tikki was happy for Marinette. At least her chosen one tried to act normal and distract herself from what was going on after the last weeks. „How are you feeling?“ Tikki asked her as they reached the park. „I’m still very nervous about Chat, Tikki“ Marinette answered to her kwami. „I feel so useless at the moment. Why won’t Chat contact Ladybug if something was wrong? And if everything is alright, what I really doubt, why isn’t he at the patrols…“ 

Marinette sat down under a big tree which spread it’s shadow over the bench. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as a loud noise disturbed her meditation. Her eyes opened rapidly as she searched for the source of that terrible sound. 

At the west end of the park, the place where also the fight with Mockingbird took place, construction workers were removing big pieces of the road as seemingly big prints had destroyed it. Marinette sighted and stood up to finally head home as a sudden clarity hit her mind.   
The street wasn’t broken at all before the fight with the Akuma and there was never any repair work to do cause her Lucky Charm always…  
Her Lucky Charm…. She didn’t use her Lucky Charm during the fight!

Marinette froze. She knew what happened to her partner and why he was absent since that fight. „Tikki he was struck“ Marinette whispered, not only so no one would hear her but because she didn’t trust her voice after that.   
„What do you mean, Marinette“ Tikki responded.   
„He was struck by Mockingbird with that weird beam from the cage. All the cats had to face their biggest fears after that but Chat… I thought it wouldn't happen to him as nothing had materialized and I had purified the Akuma but… the prints from the shoes are still there and of course normal cats fear things like being trampled down or dogs but Chat is different. He’s not a normal cat and his deepest fear is something immaterial.“ 

Marinette shivered over her own voice. „That’s maybe right but after your Lucky Charm..“ Tikki tried to explain. „But that’s the point Tikki, I didn’t use my Lucky Charm that day. Chat Noir defeated the Akuma alone with his Cataclysm!“   
Tikki got the point. No Lucky Charm meant nothing had been repaired, replaced or healed so Chat…the kwami wasn’t able to end her thought.

„It’s not that Chat doesn't want my help, he’s not able to contact me because he fights his biggest fear over two weeks now!“ Marinette dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. 

 

__________

 

Minutes…Hours…Days…Weeks… time passed by like nothing.  
Adrien was alone in his room. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his nightmares.

When he came home that night, all wet and shivering, Nathalie opened the door for him. Red-faced she screamed at him, he wasn’t sure what exactly but he could imagine.   
He ignored her and went towards his room. With hanging shoulders he passed the stairs, a tall man with white hair standing on the edge of the first step glaring at him.

His nightmares were the worst. It was always the same dream. He knew exactly what would happen although he couldn’t change a thing and the end would get worse any time the dream reoccurred. The first days he tried to wake up before the dark could surround him, all alone, but he never made it.   
In the end his mother was always gone and his father had left him. That was the moment he normally drowned in the darkness and woke up with a scream on his lips.   
Days went by. At first Nathalie tried to get him out of bed alone, she really tried everything but failed nevertheless. A couple of doctors visited him after that. Clearly his ‚father‘ wasn’t amused as they had no reasonable answer for his condition. His physical state was good but psychically he was destroyed. With every nightmare he grew more numb and felt dragged down within the dark with every scream.

His black fellow had abandoned his attempts to encourage him. Even his kwami lost his power slowly as Adrien got more and more stuck with his depression. The feeling he got wasn’t exactly emptiness….it was a weird mixture of feeling numb, powerless, full of fears and the worst one: ALONE. 

After all this time he thought he finally had someone to be with. It was hard to even think about her. He couldn't even image her name or appearance because it was too painful to him. When he tried yet, all he saw was a somehow red figure. A red, that had turned him down so many times. A red, that was there for him but would never be with him. 

Somehow he lost all his faith. What was the reason in this anyway?  
He would end it. Not necessarily his life but his pain. Although that was the same.

One last time he thought. One last time he would be someone who was loved. Loved, maybe just by the a large group of faceless citizens, who he had to give his life for but that would be enough he thought.   
He tried to get up from his bed, with wobbly feet he went to Plaggs hiding place. His kwami looked bad maybe even worse than him although he avoided all mirrors or reflecting materials. 

„Plagg?“ Adrien stroked his kwami softly. The small god opened his eyes. „One last time“ the boy said as he lifted his right arm and whispered „Claws out“.

 

It was a strange feeling for Adrien to be his alter ego once again. Since he got his miraculous, two days was the longest period he endured to not get out as Chat Noir and feel the freedom that came with this responsibility.   
Now it was over two weeks ago and Adrien felt different as Chat. Normally this cat was joyful and eloquent, someone you would love to have around but today he was just another black cat with all the bad luck on his back. 

As he moved timidly with his baton through the night, he suddenly tripped. With a loud sound he fell on someones balcony.   
So it WAS possible for him to deteriorate his situation as he heard the sound of an opening window and a small gasp above him.


	5. Feline good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut...

Adrien froze. Someone spotted Chat Noir on his balcony. What would that person think or even say to him. He wasn’t able to endure any starstruck human being at the moment. 

As he straightened himself he looked into deep blue eyes.

 

__________

 

It was 2am as Marinette decided to stop. It wasn't the first design she messed up during this week. Sewing was always a distraction for her, regardless the problem she was able to free herself of her thoughts the moment she had a needle in her hand. This time though was different. Her mind was chaos after all what happened the last days. 

Already changed into her sleepwear, she petted Tikki good-night as a loud noise above her head broke through the silence of the night. Surprised over that sound she opened the trapdoor and took a few steps into the night as she noticed a dark body on the ground.

Marinette jumped back and put one hand on her mouth to suppress a loud sigh. It was the body of Chat Noir.

Chat straightened and looked her in the eyes as a jolt went trough Marinette’s body. 

Shocking was the only word she could describe his appearance. His skin was pale, his eyes bloodshot with dark rings under them, his hair although still gold wasn’t even comparable with his look the last time Ladybug saw him. Usually his hair was disheveled but still fashionable, now most of the strands sticked out in all directions, it was dreadful. 

Chat made an attempt to stand up as Marinette got the feeling of her feet back and threw herself against him, tears falling down as she embraced Chat as tight as she could.

…

Both of them couldn’t move. They remained in that position until Marinette broke the hug and looked the cat into his eyes. „Chat! How are you feeling? What are you doing here? Why haven’t you contacted me…“ all the questions she had to suppress within the last weeks bursted out of her without any second thought. 

He didn’t say a thing. She cupped his face with both her hands and forced him to look her deeply in the eyes. She didn’t know how much she missed this green of his. As she was so used to this look of him but wasn’t able to see him in weeks, she suddenly felt the urge to analyze his face and memorize every inch of it as Marinette wasn’t sure about the date of their next reunion.

„I’ve missed you“, the blue-haired whispered and stroke his cheek. She knew that was not hers to say as her not-transformed self but it was impossible to hold it back. This sentence elicited a first reaction from him, he shivered. 

„Oh my god Chat, are you cold? Why didn’t you say anything, come in!“ Marinette stood up immediately and dragged Chat without further problems towards her room and placed him on her chaise. It was a warm summer night so it was weird that he shivered over the temperature but she was so fond of finally seeing him that she had brought him in anyway.

He seemed confused about the whole situation as he finally found his voice and raised his head a bit. „Y..You missed m..me?“ was all he could say in a questioning way.   
„Y..Yeah, I mean you were absent quite a long time, weren’t you? You could see Ladybug on her patrols but she was alone several times so I thought maybe there was something wrong with you…“ Marinette tried to collect her thought and preferable finding out his condition without revealing her secret identity. 

„Oh..“ was all he could answer. „Am I right? Is there something wrong with you?“ she asked.  
She was concerned more than ever. This wasn’t his typical Chat manner, that was not the Chat Noir she knew (and loved)…

Suddenly he stood up, his face as red as her suit that she wasn’t wearing right now. „I will leave now. Thanks for inviting me in but I can’t bother you any more. I’m just a burden…“ with these words he turned away from her facing the door he was dragged through minutes before. 

She was overwhelmed with his words. What did he just say? A burden…? Was that what he thought about himself? She couldn't let him go without rearranging his self-image.   
Marinette reached out her hand and grabbed his wrist. Currently she didn’t have the power she would have if she asked her kwami for help (and she would do it if she couldn’t bring Chat to his senses) but for the moment it was enough to stop her partner. 

„T..That’s not what you are, please don’t say things like this. Paris needs you! I ne..“ she held his wrist tightly as she was interrupted by his voice slightly louder as before. „No one needs me! Not my mum, not my dad, not even Ladyb…“, Marinette heard enough.   
Nobody was allowed to speak about her partner like this - not even Chat Noir himself.   
A sudden heat climbed up her stomach and the rage she had tried to suppress was all around her. 

Marinette tightened her grip around his hand even harder and pulled him in her direction to place a kiss on his lips. She would show him how much he was loved…

 

__________

 

The unexpected kiss hit him hard.  
He tried to figure out what was happening right now and what lead to this situation…

…

The first thing he remembered was the blue he saw and the person whom those beautiful eyes belonged to. It was Marinette, the shy, clumsy but strong and lovable classmate of his. A short relief crossed him. At least he was sure she wasn’t some crazy fangirl who would go mad over him. Suddenly she moved towards his body and hold him in a tight hug. 

The feeling of her warmth around him was overwhelming. Outside of his mind he noticed her speaking but the physical touch of her was enough to knock his brain out. He felt safe and loved around her, as Chat and as Adrien. Marinette broke the hug and the emptiness returned.

She was touching his face. Was it possible he saw tears in the corner of her eyes? He couldn't be sure. She looked at him and he nearly drowned in the softness of her hands on his checks.

„I’ve missed you..“ those words hit him like a lightning. He shivered, was this just another dream where he was allowed to be happy just to rip him apart moments later?

She dragged him inside and suddenly he was sitting on her chaise wondering about her natural behavior around his hero-self. Marinette tried to explain the situation, why she was worried about Chat but all her words lost the meaning to him. He had to go…now! He wasn't able to face another disappointment. 

He stood up, explained himself and was ready to leave.. her..the world.   
Than the kiss happened.  
…

He was surprised, not about the kiss alone also about her strength. How could a girl like her had so much power to hold him in place?  
After the first shock, her lips hard on his were a sensation he never felt before. It didn't feel romantically in any way. It was more of a claim and he was ready to give to her whatever she wanted. 

She took a step back and watched his face as he blushed hard. Gripping his shoulders she led him back to the chaise and sat on his lap face to face, her knees on both sides of his hips. He didn’t know how this was going to end but he wasn’t able to make her stop.   
Holding his face tightly she leaned forward and whispered in his ears „Don’t you dare to call yourself inferior. You are important and if this is the only way you will believe me - fine…“

Marinette pressed her lips against his but this time softer. Her hands anchored in his hair and she pushed herself against him. He sighted overwhelmed about this sensation and she took his open mouth for an invitation to slide her tongue in. 

What was going on with the classmate of his? He knew her typical behavior around Adrien - therefore shocking wasn’t exactly accurate to describe the situation. His breath hitched as his eyes locked with hers. Could it be? Was there a way she liked him - at least as his alter ego?  
„M..Marinette..“ he half-hearted tried to stop her but he was already falling for that girl.

He closed his eyes as her tongue played with him. Her hot breath hit his skin and he lost all his common sense.   
Slowly breaking the kiss, Marinette lifted his chin with one hand to reach his unprotected flesh. In contrast to her previous actions she gave him a small kiss on his throat just softly hovering over his skin.   
„Look at me“ she commanded as Chat purred over her touch. He was more than keen to obey. Now he understood what she said earlier and trembled under the thought of her showing him he was loved. 

„Can.. can I touch you?“ he asked, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. She smiled, cupping his face again. „You are not just simply allowed … you have to“ was her answer as he felt a certain heat between his legs. The sensation of the next kiss was enough encouragement for him to put his hands on both sides of her hips. She whined as he slid his hands slowly up her stomach resting under her breasts. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

As long as she stood on her knees bussing his lips she hadn't noticed the growing part of him under her. With a short inhale he observed her blushing face as Marinette moved down on his lap and bumped with her inner thighs against his erection. He froze, hoping to sink in the ground. 

She watched his expression curiously as Marinette began to move against him. This girl would kill him sooner or later. „Please..“ was all he could say. Was this meant to stop or encourage her? - he wasn't sure. 

„I’m glad, at least your body appreciates my efforts“ the blue-haired hummed.   
Realizing her last sentence hit him hard, so she was fully aware what she was doing to him.   
Something inside of him broke this second. He lifted himself against her and loved the sound he got as response. His hands were massaging her breasts as the heat overwhelmed him. Marinette speeded up her movements at the bulge and kissed his lips harder. 

„There are definitely too much layers between us“ Marinette chuckled as she felt his boner poking hard against her private parts. „I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do with this suit on“ he apologized, looking at the ground. „Maybe you can’t“ Marinette smirked, leaning back and pushed her shirt over her head. Chat let out a long exhale as his pants were definitely too small for all of his appreciates of her effort.

Gently his hands explored her naked upper-body, touching the porcelain skin of her, resting at her chest as he realized her bra was gone too. She shivered under his touch as Chat started to purr against her, stroking her nipples with his nose as he put his head between her breasts and kissing her upwards until he reached her mouth again. 

 

Eager she occupied his mouth and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting him. While his mouth was needed near her face his hands were free to squeeze her breasts softly.   
He explored her naked body, touching her everywhere he could and caressing her upper arms slightly with his gloved hands. She leaned into his touch which gave him even more encouragement to push her further. Analyzing her expressions he scratched his claws into her arms and enjoyed her gasping as he bit softly into her neck beneath her left ear, getting even for his lips.

She rolled her eyes back, feeling his thumb and index finger pressing her nipples. 

Chat Noir’s suit was magically attached to his skin, he knew that more than ever as every touch of her stimulated him. But the experience of the wetness he felt on his bulge clearly coming from her soaked panties, his collapse was just a matter of time. 

Considering the feeling of her rubbing, gasping - he had to touch her. His left hand still massaging her breasts, the right one moved slowly down her spine sending shock waves trough her body. She was clearly on her edge. He loved that feeling.  
Waiting for her approval he touched her tight moving towards her private parts. She swore, nearly breaking his self-control as he wanted this to last forever. She was so close, to his surprise she nodded sheepishly and his hand pushed away the waistband sliding inside of her pants. 

Although gloved he felt her wetness spreading over his fingers as he softly circled her clit. She screamed louder than he had imagined under his touch. Both of them trembled so it was hard for him to keep up the pace without hurting her with his claws. 

„O..Oh Chat..“ was his only warning before she collapsed over him. Marinette’s heavy breathing against his neck was the last straw. Chat removed his hands from her, grabbed her hips instead and pushed himself one last time against the girl before he finished into his suit. The stars were bright over his head as the sensation he felt slowly declined. 

Marinette, still breathing uneven, laid next to him on the chaise with closed eyes. As much as he longed for the irresistible blue of her eyes, for the moment it was enough to watch her chest moving up and down after what they had done. 

Feeling unobserved, he couldn't resist to lick one of his fingers just to know the taste he didn't experience with his mouth. It was incomprehensibly sweet, like her. 

A sudden peep coming from his ring broke the current situation. Both, still out of breath straightened up. „I guess you should go now“ Marinette said under her breath with a blush in her face.   
Chat nodded, he couldn't believe what just happened. The blue-eyed girl took her shirt from the ground and got dressed. Chat was about the leave cautiously trough the trapdoor as he didn't trust his sense of balance right now.   
Once again she grabbed his wrist but this time shyly looking to the ground. 

„Chat, about what happened.. I..“ Marinette tried to analyze the situation. „You don’t have to explain yourself“ he squeezed her hand slightly and smiled at her. He wasn't sure what Marinette wanted to say, he wasn't even sure if there was anything right to say at the moment neither from her nor him. He just smiled, feeling happy and light hearted thanks to her- something he hadn't felt in weeks. 

She gave him a huge smile and kissed him on his forehead. Disregarding what happened moments before, this simple gesture from her made his heart skip a beat. „See you around“ she said as he jumped into the night.   
As he headed home, the faceless group of citizens, he thought would love him, had all Marinette’s face. 

…

Before releasing his transformation he prepared a big plate of camembert for Plagg as he knew this night was intense for both of them. He slumped into his bed as his kwami enjoyed himself over the cheese. 

With a smile on his face he fell asleep much more easier than the night before. It was hopeless to escape his nightmare even one single night but this time, before the darkness could swallow him - a blue figure gripped him tightly and dragged him out of the dark and up to the light. 

 

__________

 

„What. Was. That?“ Tikki tried to lure out an answer of her chosen one as Marinette buried her face into the pillow on her bed.   
All her confidence was gone the moment Chat had left. She couldn't believe what just happened. Of course there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her Chaton in every identity she had but this wasn't her first thought of assistance when she imagined helping her partner. 

„Tikki, I can assure you I have absolutely no idea“, Marinette faced her kwami and shook her head. There wasn't a part of her regretting the actions of the current night but she couldn't believe she had started something like this. 

„Well, at least Chat looked more than happy as he left“, Tikki responded. Marinette chuckled, one could say so. Although the events of this night were something, Marinette couldn't explain herself, all she knew was that Chat Noir seemed happy and after the last weeks that was all she wanted. 

…

A night like this wasn’t something you could forget easily, so Marinette was still kind of absent as she reached school the next day. Alya was, of course already in class, chatting with Nino. The blue-haired got to her seat and placed her books on the table. 

Both, Alya and Nino looked at the girl. „Is there anything I should know?“, Alya pocked her friend on her arm and smirked at her. Marinette wondered, „What do you mean?“.

Sure she was the last weeks kind of depressed as she had no idea how to help Chat and even she had to admit that she felt great today. How could that friend of her observe even such minor changes in her mood in no time? Yeah, Marinette had to choose a not-yet-journalist to become her best friend…

„Oh girl, don’t play that card on me… I know there is a secret that you want to reveal to me!“. Marinette looked helpless towards Nino as he touched his neck right under his left ear with one hand and pointed with his other one in her direction. 

„Let me help you“, Alya searched something in her bag and gave her a small silver square winking to Marinette.   
She blushed hard as she saw her reflection inside the pocket mirror Alya gave her. How could that small bite from Chat last night turn out in a hickey that big?  
Marinette knew there was no way Alya would let her out of this but at least she had to try to cover it as much as she could.

The moment she opened her well-known pigtails and waved her loose hair around to cover her neck, a blond guy rushed trough the door, freezing as blue eyes met green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. It's not as explicit as I thought but I hope at least the story is worth reading.  
> Hopefully the next chapter is more fun :)
> 
> What do you think so far? Comments appreciated...


	6. Paw-sibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit plot - a bit smut

Her eyes met his and it was much easier to think about last night without the uncertainty that her meeting with Chat was just a dream. That was the reason he got out of bed today. He still felt kinda exhausted but after seeing Marinette, the depressed clouds above his head faded away. 

Adrien waved to Nino and the girls behind him and made his way to his seat.   
„Dude, are you ok? What happened? You still look sick, man.“  
He knew questions like these were about to hit him in the moment he reached school but it was so worth it if he could see Marinette.   
„Hey Nino, yeah I still feel a bit weird but I got already claustrophobic in my room“, Adrien smiled towards his friend and noticed the girl behind him with curious eyes. 

„Just be careful and don’t strain yourself“, Nino still seemed worried but Adrien had already turned towards the blue-haired girl. He wanted to be as close as possible to her as she was the only thing in the moment that kept him alive. 

„Hi, Marinette! How are you?“ Adrien smiled towards Marinette but all he got was a shy smile. Her blushed face turned away and before he could say anything the teacher got into the room and he had to release the girl from his demanding look. 

Why was she like this? During class he got no more chance to turn around so the depressed feeling he tried to escape came back. His mood dropped.   
Was his current form so unlovable? Was that the reason she couldn’t speak with him but was comfortable around Chat?   
He felt a pain in his stomach that had nothing to do with his physical state.

The bell rang and Marinette got up faster than he could imagine and headed to the gym. Their next class was P.E.

 

__________

 

Alya reached Marinette at the girls-lockers where she was already changed for their next subject.   
„Girl, what the hell was that? Adrien… ADRIEN was talking to you and you..? Nothing!!“

Marinette looked at the ground, she wasn’t sure what to tell Alya. Of course her heart skipped a beat as Adrien faced her with his unbearable sweet smile but her mind went already crazy about the night with Chat Noir that she couldn't open a new chapter with boy problems.   
What exactly happened with Chat was still a misery but she hadn't the heart to even talk to her crush when she did these „things“ with someone else…

Ladybug was her top priority and therefore Ladybugs and Chat Noirs problems. It was her responsibility to take care of her partner and that meant no further approaches towards Adrien as long Chat was unstable. She sighted at her current situation.

„I don’t know Alya.. I think I just got nervous, you know?“ Alya shook her head and placed her hand on her right shoulder. „Hopeless…“ was all she whispered as the girls entered the gym.

…

 

Although P.E. wasn’t exactly Marinette’s favorite subject, since being Ladybug her fitness level has improved drastically. 

Climb a rope? Sure…   
100m sprint? No problem…   
Jump from the 4th floor of a burning building? Why not… 

The last one was not really a common exercise at her school but as a superhero this is daily business. 

This time her luck was absent. Basketball was sure great to watch but not to play when your clumsiness didn’t allow you to even walk straight without tripping. Worst of all, she had to put her hair up and she felt a spotlight on her hickey every time Marinette wasn’t able to cover it with her hands.   
Her discomfort rose as a certain boy could’t keep an eye off of her. 

 

__________

 

Why was she acting like this? Okay maybe his civilian self wasn’t adoring in any way but why was she hiding the hickey as best as she could? Was she ashamed of what they did. Was she regretting it? Why wasn’t she able to love or at least like his normal appearance?

All these questions stuck in his head during the minutes passed by like eternities. He felt so loved last night - all he could think about was Marinette. Ladybug was, of course, immortalized in his brain but his red goddess was unreachable. 

Marinette was his rock in the sea of emptiness and depression - she couldn’t exactly drag him out but at least prevent him from drowning and that was all he needed. He loved her for that.

But right now his rock was out of reach. He looked at her and had the growing feeling that she avoided him which was acid in his veins. He needed her. More than ever as he felt the waves that tried to push him down.

„Ahh…“ this sudden noise brought him back from his deep thoughts. Sometimes the luck was even in the favor of a black cat like him.  
It was Marinette who, of course, got the basketball on her head. She seemed confused but not hurt which gave him a short relief.   
She left the gym towards the locking rooms and Adrien saw his chance.  
He was going to talk to her. Although he wasn’t sure what to say he was unable to let her go.   
He would wait in the hallway in front of the girls room until she was ready and come out.

 

__________

 

All the thoughts about all her boy troubles weren’t the best advice while playing. The ball hit her and with a small dizziness she headed right to the girls changing room to sit down a couple of minutes and have a sip of water. Why had her life to be as complicated as it was? First Chat was on her balcony and now Adrien finally noticed her? What the hell was going on?

She sighted as she grabbed her bottle, a small scream escaped her mouth as the water splashed over her and the door suddenly opened…Adrien at the doorframe.

 

__________

 

He knew it was wrong. The situation was not as bad as it looked like but he still was in the girls locker and Marinette was in front of him with soaked clothes.   
He wanted to wait in the hallway but her scream hit him by surprise and he had to make sure she was alright.   
And now the girl he admired was in front of him with a wet t-shirt, his hickey under her ear and … OMG the small scratches on her arms were still visible from HIS claws last night. She was most likely the end of his…

„Oh.. ahhh, sorry Marinette, I thought I heard you scream… Are you ok?“ Adrien’s words filled the the cold air of the locker room.  
Marinette, still suffering from the shock that her all-time crush stands in front of her, just nodded.

„Good, well maybe you should change your clothes, it’s a bit chilly in here so you don’t catch a cold“.

The girl in front of him seemed to understand and slowly lifted her wet sports-shirt. He knew that that was the moment he had to go but his mind made commands his body couldn’t perform. She was in front of him - shirtless and her arms covered with goosebumps. 

Why wasn’t he able to go? All he could do was stare at the shy girl in front of him - was he suddenly a pervert? He wouldn’t want her feel uncomfortable but her small waist and the muscles that formed her arms were hypnotizing. As Marinette lifted her casual shirt from the morning, Adrien saw her nipples pressed against her sports-bra.. he snapped…

It was wrong so wrong, so why was he doing this? He took one step towards Marinette and pressed his lips against her. His skin was already so hot that her cold lips made him shiver.   
It was a short and demanding kiss and he could already feel the slap he would get, well deserved after such a stupid move. 

After the kiss time went by. Neither Marinette or Adrien could move. She blushed hard and her face remembered him of another girl that rejected him. He messed it up.

„I..I’m sorry Marinette. I was kinda distracted and … I’m sorry!“ Adrien tried to explain himself.  
„No, no it’s ok, it just came unexpected but not necessarily unwanted..“ Marinette smiled.

That was enough confirmation he needed. The girl that saved him yesterday just told him it was ok that he kissed her. His heart skipped a beat. 

He approached her again but stopped millimeters before her lips. He wanted, no he needed her to start the kiss this time so he could be sure about her feelings. He didn’t have to wait too long.

Her cold lips pressed against his and he felt this amazing feeling of being loved once again.  
Adrien wanted her now and Marinette didn’t seem to care as he shifted and pressed her back against the wall. Their kisses grew more hungrier and his tongue opened her mouth to finally taste her. Marinette still shirtless pressed her body against his, he could feel her cold and wet skin trough his shirt and it turned him on. She shivered and he wasn’t sure if she was cold or aroused - he would help with both. 

She was his - he knew it the second she lifted her legs and crossed them behind his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck to support her - he couldn’t be happier. 

As he felt that kisses weren’t enough anymore to still his hunger he noticed the faded space in his shorts. To submit his intentions he pressed his heated member against her and earned a loud moan. 

His right hand moved towards her inner tights as he broke the kiss to look her in the beautiful blue of her eyes. She nodded as confirmation and his fingers softly pushed her shorts down to leave her undressed only in her underwear. „A..Adrien.. what are you doing?“ Marinette although more than happy with the current situation seemed confused.

„Please, let me taste you Mari…“ Adrien placed her on the bench of the locker room and kneed in front of her.   
A small gasp came from Marinette’s mouth and her face, if even possible grew redder.

He settled between her legs and began to kiss her clothed sex. His fingers slowly passed the waistband of her pants and found their way to her clit. She made a sound that was definitely too loud for them to not be caught but both of them didn’t care.   
Her fingers stroke through his hair and softly pulled on them, it was exciting. 

Still in the girls locker with the possibility of being caught, Adrien pulled her pants down and finally came to the spot where she wanted him. Slowly he circled her with his tongue and smiled as he got a flashback from the night before. Finally he was able to taste her. 

With her hands in his hair Marinette tried to suppress further moans which was hard with her crush between her legs. He increased his pace and and suddenly slid one finger inside her.

It was impossible that her voice was unheard inside school.

 

__________

 

What the hell was wrong with the boys in her life?!?  
First Chat Noir and now Adrien…

Was that a routine that tried to settle?  
She had to stop this as soon as… The feeling of his finger overwhelmed her.

„Ahhh..“ was the last thing she could say before his hand covered her mouth.  
She was definitely too loud.

The sight of her crush between her legs and the accompanying feeling was more than she could take. She was about to come.

The heat inside her rose with very lick and every thrust she got from him.   
She felt her insides squeeze his finger as suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway…

She froze. If they were caught that would be the end of her.   
Marinette already collected a lot of embarrassing memories during her time in school but this was definitely something nobody would let forget her.

Marinette panicked. The last thing she saw was the moving door handle as Adrien grabbed her and shoved both of them in one of the small shover stalls. 

Someone opened the door, steps were heard but after some seconds the door was closed again and the teenagers alone in the locker again - still horny.

Marinette needed some seconds to adjust her sight to the dark cabin. They were pressed against each other, sweat running down their faces. They looked at each other encouraged of the sensation of the situation and found together again.

She felt his bulge between her legs and wanted to retreat his favor.   
Slowly the girl moved her right hand towards his bottom and grabbed his member softly. Now it was his voice that threatened to reveal them. She felt his raging heart beat through his shorts and was surprised about his size. She had no idea…

Her hand already on his sensitive spot, all she had to do was bend her knees and reach the same level with her face.   
The tables had turned and now his hands grabbed her hair and opened her pigtails. The soft pull was enough to drive her crazy. 

 

There was no time left. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
Marinette pulled his pants down as fast as she could and his erection faced her once again with an overwhelming size. She looked up to the boy - he surrendered in her hands. 

Slowly advancing his member she kept him in position with one hand and placed a kiss on his head. Adrien’s reaction satisfied her.

She kissed him down till she reached her hand and up again. She wondered if she should take him in her mouth - he seemed too big.

Attempting to bring the same pleasure to him, she opened her mouth and sucked in as much as she could without chocking. He was hot and vibrating in her mouth as she moved her head up and down. His fingers in her hair pulled tighter which encouraged Marinette to move on.

 

__________

 

This was heaven.  
He felt every touch and every move. His nerves flickered over the sensation this girl gave him.  
He was about to come but he wanted more…  
Was he even allowed to wish something like that?

 

__________

 

The discomfort between her legs reached an unbearable state. She wanted him / no, needed him, now. She knew this was wrong in so many ways.   
They didn’t even had a conversation consisting of more than three sentences today and now they were doing „this“ - in school, during lesson, in a cabin… 

But there was no way she could stop herself. Marinette stood up again and faced the blond-haired boy with a shy smile. He understood.

 

__________

 

This had to be a dream but he didn’t care. He needed her and she wanted him - he knew that.   
Adrien kissed her again, softer this time, sweet and slowly they touched each others lips, anticipation waving over them.

„A..Are you sure you w..want this?“ he asked as his pulsing head was already pressed against her wet entrance. 

He analyzed her face. Although her petit and shy appearance, there was a confident and brave inside her that he adored. The realization hit him hard as there was another girl that had similar characteristics. 

She smiled and moved slowly down as he finally was inside her. The feeling was overwhelming. She felt hot and tight around him. His breath irregular. 

The clouds were gone and the sun as bright as ever shined inside of him. This was all he searched for. This girl. She was amazing in so many ways.   
He tried to move slowly and he earned a loud moan for his efforts. 

The heat inside him rose… He wanted to last for her as long as he could.  
„A..Adrien…“ she whispered against his ear, small sweat droplets dripping off her face.  
They found a rhythm both of them liked as Marinette started to circle her hips he knew it won’t last any longer. 

Adrien started to pick up speed. He wanted, no needed her to come first. He thrusted in and out and his fingers found her clit again. He did everything that seemed to please her and according to her whimpering he did everything right. 

Marinette grabbed him at his hair and moved his head down to hers. The kiss was hot and passionate and almost broke his heart. The moment passed too fast.

The girl in front of him came with a short adorable squeak and bit him in his right shoulder at the end of his neck. He couldn’t feel the pain, all he felt was the sensation being inside her during her orgasm. He came inside the girl and all his problems during the last weeks faded away in no time. 

 

__________

 

This was the best day in her life.   
This was the worst day in her life.

She was happy.  
The unbelievable moment they just shared was enough for Marinette to forget everything around her and just be with that boy next to her forever in this small cabin. 

She was devastated.   
How could she do this to a boy when yesterday Chat was clearly seeking for help and she was all he got?

 

Both feelings inside of her fought for the upper hand. The mixture of happiness and guilt was tearing her apart. Confusion won… she started to cry.

Well, not the best response after sleeping with someone and after that starting to cry but Marinette wasn’t able to prevent the tears from falling down her face. She didn’t regret being together with Adrien - no - just the current situation with Chat was the reason her mind went crazy.

As she got the grip of herself back and looked the blond-haired in his face, shock wasn’t exactly suiting his expression. He looked frightened.   
„Adrien, I…“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence.

In that moment the bell rang and all their classmates were about to come inside the lockers.  
„I’m sorry I can’t explain right now. Please stay in here till we are alone again. I’ll wait..“

Marinette ran out and got dressed. The second she put her shirt over her head, the door opened and the girls from her class came in. Alya suddenly next to her looked pissed.

„Girl, I was looking for you..Where were you?“ her friend was definitely no one you could persuade easily. „Well, I felt dizzy and after a sip of water I thought fresh air would help and I sat at the stairs outside of the school“ Marinette tried to explain. „Of course you were…“ Alya rose an eyebrow in disbelieve. „It’s not like the basketball court is outside with as much fresh air as your tiny lungs could breath, right?!“ fuck Marinette wasn’t a good liar if it wasn’t about her secret identity. 

Marinette looked at her friend apologetically. „Oh girl, maybe the ball hit you harder than I thought. Is everything ok with you? You really look stressed and your face is red as a tomato!“ Alya looked at her concerned. „Yes, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about…“ - except for the naked boy in the cabin but please go ahead… Marinette thought as she wanted this conversation to end. 

„If you say so…“ Alya switched from her protective mode to something even more uncomfortable. „Have you noticed that Adrien was staring at you during the whole class? Well at least as long as you were in it.“ Alya smiled.  
„N..No, not exactly to be honest“ Marinette blushed hard, had he planed something like that?  
„U N B E L I E V A B L E !“ Alya stretched every letter. „He finally talks to you, looks interested and… Wait a second!!!“ Alya looked at Marinette, that was definitely a bad sign. „Is there someone else?“ Marinette looked confused, „What do you mean?“

„I mean that your all time crush is finally making advances towards you and you don’t freak out as much as you should. I mean that you just disappear during class to catch fresh air although the court is fucking outside. I mean your hickey - yes, I haven’t forget - that you tried to cover from me… IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE YOU LIKE?“ Alya was screaming at Marinette.

„Shh… calm down. No there is nobody else!“ Marinette tried to convince her friend.  
„So the hickey just appeared in the morning on your neck without the help of a cute boy?“  
„No of course not. It’s just not what you think. He is nice and all this stuff but it’s nothing serious. It was just in the heat of the moment… „ Alya didn’t look like she was believing her but Marinette had suddenly different problems. 

Was that true what she told Alya? Had she really no feelings towards that stupid, pun-throwing Cat?  
It seemed wrong. Of course she always loved him as her partner even before that night but after that… Marinette couldn’t be sure. There was something about Chat. Her feelings about her partner had changed and the situation with Adrien was the last straw… She sighted, wasn’t she supposed to be Lady-Luck?

The bell rang and dragged Marinette’s attention back to Alya and the locker room, which was already empty.   
„We have to go… I can’t be late again!“ Marinette grabbed her belongings and Alya with her as she rushed out of the locker, forgetting the boy in the cabin who heard every word…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think?
> 
> Just two more chapters - glad that so many of you like my first fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for supporting!


	7. Help Me-owt!

Marinette made it in time to her next class.   
She sat down and still racked her brain about a story for Alya as the girl noticed something in front of her. She froze. The problem was not that there was something in front of her - the problem was that there was nothing or better nobody in front of her. She had forgotten Adrien!

„Fuck“ went trough her mind as she was about to jump from her seat and ran towards the lockers. An explosion near the windows put a spoke in her wheel…

 

__________

 

The room was empty, he knew that but again he wasn’t able to move. Adrien also knew that there was a possibility that Marinette lied to her friend but he couldn’t think of a reason.

Normally tears would fall down as he drowned in the sea of emptiness, his rock miles away but his eyes were dry. Maybe even his tears were tired of so much rejection?  
So its nothing serious - it was just in the heat of the moment… 

How ironic that his super-hero self was as miserable as his civilian form.   
The moment with Marinette seconds before was crashed with this truth.

He was already dressed as he got out of the locker. He didn’t even care if there was somebody that could see him coming from the girls changing room. He felt a little poke from inside of his shirt. It was Plagg trying to comfort the lost boy but there was nothing anyone could do. 

The hallways were crowded, he realized as two pupils ran into him. It didn’t bother him what was going on. Some people had stressed faces - maybe a fire drill?

He wasn’t aware of the perceived threat till something red flew above him.   
His heart jumped in his chest. Although he felt dead, there was still a certain girl he would die for.

He had to transform.

…

As Chat Noir arrived at Ladybug’s side, she looked stressed. Her hair, still in pigtails was dusty from several hits she obviously got. He landed at her right side, as always.

„C..Chat Noir!?“ Ladybug seemed surprised.  
„Who else…?“ the smirk was despondent as he asked himself if even Ladybug was tired of him.

The fight was longer than expected. The Akuma was strong, much stronger than Akuma’s used to be and Chat thought of himself more than ever as a burden, tumbled during the whole fight and even crashed into Ladybug twice. 

Both of the hero’s hid under a bridge as the Akuma was about to destroy the Eifel tower by searching for them.   
„Chat what is wrong with you?“ Ladybug asked.  
„N..Nothing, just..“ Chat Noir wasn’t able to complete his sentence…

 

The bridge they were hiding at collapsed as the villain shoot a ray against it.  
He saw his Lady moving but he couldn’t respond. 

Everything was in slow-motion as Chat Noir looked above and saw the pieces of the bridge coming down.   
This was the end. This was HIS end.  
He knew the super-suit was a shield against most of the attacks they had to face during their fights but tons of concrete? 

He smiled. He wouldn’t survive this. He closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was a red figure before everything went dark…

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

At least that was what he thought. He wondered that the sudden pain came from the wrong direction. Wasn’t he supposed to be crushed from above and not from the side. How could a piece of concrete hit his side and throw him away? 

He opened his eyes, still alive. The air was filled with heavy clouds of dust floating above the ground and covering the scene. Confused and disoriented the cat tried to put the pieces together. 

With his improved cat-vision he searched for any sign of Ladybug, the Akuma victim or whatever had saved him from the certain death. He flinched as his eyes were stuck on something red.

 

...

 

no…No…NO… N O !!!!!!  
That was a dream, it had to be. Ladybug laid unconscious near the destroyed bridge covered in dust. So it was his Lady. The person he cared the most, was the person that had sacrificed herself for him. 

Chat ran as fast as he could.   
He had to protect her, that was his only job. His Lady…

She was the one who always knew the answer.

She was the one who always saved the day.

She was the one who always purified the Akuma’s.

She was the one who always did the right thing.

She was the one who sacrificed herself for that useless, dump cat he was…

He knew what had happened. Ladybug saw him unable to move and pushed him out of the danger from falling pieces.   
Therefore she had no time to cover herself.

…

He stood in front of his partners body. His knees already falling to the ground as he pulled the lifeless body in his arms and his tears fell down on her face.

The last thing he saw was her face, her beautiful beautiful face, as the Akuma suddenly appeared in front of him…

 

He felt the air that passed his ears as he flew towards the brick wall. He felt the unbearable pain his body had to endure in order to survive but there was no pain compared to the awareness his Lady was gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm glad nobody of you knows where I live...
> 
> Any comments???!!!??


	8. Fur-miliar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for the delay -.-
> 
> Have fun :)

s… ki…. war….ki…  
little…b….of fur  
happy ki… sleepy ki…  
… purr purr…

 

soft kitty, warm kitty  
little ball of fur  
happy kitty, sleepy kitty  
purr purr purr  
…

…

The sound grew louder and louder in his ears.

 

__________

 

Once again Ladybug cradled her partner in her arms. He was breathing but still not able to move. 

As Ladybug saw in the corner of her eyes what had happened to Chat Noir, she suddenly got all her power back and defeated the villain in no time.

Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, she felt the pain which came with the saving of her partner. This was also the reason they were at the peak of the Eifel tower instead of the church’s roof they used to be. She had no power left.

Ladybug hadn’t seen her partner since the last time they fought an Akuma. The last time Marinette saw him was something different. He seemed happy when he left, so why was there the impression of him still being depressed and why was there still emptiness when she looked in the green of his eyes? 

She hoped the song calmed Chat Noir as much as it helped her to gather her feelings.  
This boy in her arms was more than a partner, was more than a friend…

She couldn’t be sure about her feelings unless the moment she thought she had lost him forever. 

Time went by and as the sky was black and the lanterns lit the streets of Paris, Chat finally opened his eyes.

They spoke no word. All the hero’s could do was to appreciate the experience that their partner was still alive. It was a very emotional moment.   
All streets around them could be on fire, they couldn’t care less. They had each other, finally. No one was ready to break the silence and no one was ready to leave. 

Softly Ladybug continued to hum the song for her kitty. Chat Noir with his head still on her lap closed his eyes again and purred into the night.

Time stood still. Ladybug analyzed his pleased face, there was nothing she wanted more in her life than to see him happy.

The red hero lowered her face and pressed one kiss on his face. It was soft and intimate.   
Although it wasn’t her first kiss on his forehead, this one was different…

 

__________

 

He opened his eyes again. His Lady.. The love of his life kissed him. He could feel that this gesture meant something. Could it be true or was this just another cruel trick. 

Chat felt the softness of her lips, it was impossible to create something that beautiful in your mind. 

„M..My Lady..?!“ Chat didn’t move. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but it was impossible not to ask her what was going on.

„Yes, mon Chaton?“ she whispered in his hear, her face still next to his.  
„You’re alive..“ it wasn’t a question.  
„Yes, I am“  
„But.. but..“  
„Shhhh….“ Ladybug tried to calm him again.

„I am alive. You are alive. Everything is fine, believe me. But it was close, so close. I could have lost you…“ she tightened her arms around him „..and that was the moment I knew I don’t want to live without you.“

„I am your partner, my Lady. I will always be by your side, as long as you want me.“

„No, mon Chaton.“ Ladybug smiled.

Chat Noir looked at her with wide eyes.

„I don’t want you as a partner, I don’t want you as a friend… I want you forever! You promised me the last time that you would never scare me like that again and yet you just woke up from another coma caused by an Akuma. I want you to be safe, I want you to be by my side!“ Ladybug had tears in her eyes that slowly made their way down her face. 

Chat Noir was speechless. Was it possible he would get all he ever wanted?

He shook his head and rearranged himself to sit in front of Ladybug, his arms on her shoulder.  
„Listen, as much as I want to believe you, look at you!“ Chat waved his hand over her body to demonstrate what he was referring to.  
„You are hurt and that because of me! I don’t want you to safe me if there is the possibility that you get wounded instead of myself. I don’t want to be by your side if this is dangerous for you. I can’t live with the burden of being the reason Ladybug died!“ Chat cried, lifeless the words came from his mouth.

 

__________

 

Ladybug had enough. He was the reason she was still around. She remembered all the times he sacrificed himself for her and therefor she wouldn’t allow to minimize his actions. 

„Chat, please listen to me. Paris loves you for what you do. I LOVE you for what you are. Believe me when I say that there is nothing in this world that would be worth of loosing you!“ Ladybug cupped his face in her hands and kiss his lips softly. 

All the kisses she had, with Chat Noir or Adrien as Marinette, were nothing compared to the sweetness and honesty this kiss vowed. 

 

__________

 

„How can you give me so much strength and yet be my only weakness?“ Chat loved the warm hands of her, touching his face. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe her that he was loved from the person he adored since he first met her. 

It was so hard to believe her but he tried.   
The sea of emptiness was divided and he wasn’t drowning anymore. 

She was all he ever wanted.

 

__________

 

He was all she ever wanted - except for the small part of her heart that wanted another blond boy. That blond boy which she had a small adventure this day. That boy which she had forgotten in the cabin where she had left him. 

 

Everything she said to Chat moments before was the truth but her heart was split in two. There was the love for her partner. A person she was ready to die for. But on the other hand there was the aching of a love that probably will never be replied. 

But this was her problem not his. She loved Chat and that was all she needed to know. She pressed her lips again on his and this time he answered with his hands exploring her neck. 

The kisses they shared had nothing to do with the hunger or the rage she had while being Marinette. This was love. It was innocent and sweet and she wanted it to last forever. 

His hands still on her neck she covered his throat with kisses. He moved and went straight for her neck again, this time with his mouth. She realized that he choose the same spot to mark her as he had chosen on Marinette’s body. She was glad it was already too dark to see this spot on her skin.

As he seemed happy with his work they both found together with their lips. She felt his hot breath on her skin and a shiver went through her body. As the heat grew inside her, Ladybug remembered the „thing“ she had with Adrien today. That was definitely the wrong moment for that thought. 

Still trying to suppress all the memories she had with her crush, her eyes suddenly found a dark bruise on his right shoulder, next to his neck. It was strange. The bruise remembered her of exactly that boy she had bit not long ago during a very heated P.E. class. 

…

Ladybug inhaled loudly. The die was cast. 

 

__________

 

Chat Noir felt that the girl in his arms was suddenly stiff.  
„L..Ladybug is everything alright?“ his new found confidence was strongly shaken.

„Y..you are…“ she paused „Y..you.. and …I..I“ she didn’t find the right words.

„Please, talk to me, what is wrong. Can I help you? What do you mean?“ her uncertainty made him nervous.

„I’m so sorry Chat… I..I have to go………“

 

…

 

He had faced death before but now he knew what it feels like to finally die…

His mind was blank, his body still aching from the warmth that was gone the moment Ladybug had left him alone, once again.

The boy couldn’t hate her. He already knew it was impossible to love him. Even his mother had left him, his so called father wasn’t interested in him… so why should someone like Ladybug love him?

He crawled to the place where the girl he adored sat moments before.  
The face pressed to the ground, he closed his eyes…

…

The dream he had since the Akuma attack weeks before returned but this time something was strange.  
He came to the point his mother was gone and his father had left him.  
The darkness surrounded the crying boy.   
He felt the presence of the purple figure again. The last time he saw it, was the day his depression occurred. 

He tried to reach her, he knew that she could save him.  
The darkness was strong but he fought back, wanting to meet this person.

He needed to know who she was. He needed to know why this was happening to him.


End file.
